Forgiveness is hard love is tough
by samers
Summary: How will Santana survives when her Brittany abandons her? Will they ever reunite?  "Santana left her house for school. Her concealer was applied heavily as she tried, unsuccessfully, to cover up her bags. She hadn't been sleeping well."


**A/N: based on a true story but made more Glee-ish, there are more chapters to come… **

**Disclaimer: I actually own Glee lol jk obviously I don't so these disclaimers are stupid.

* * *

**

Santana left her house for school. Her concealer was applied heavily as she tried, unsuccessfully, to cover up her bags. She hadn't been sleeping well. One of her cousins was in hospital - again- it was his fourth suicide attempt. Her aunt in Mexico was dying. On top of that her mom told her to quit Glee as she had a rubbish singing voice, Santana felt guilty about the last one, it was so trivial.

It was beginning to rain in Lima, but she was just a minute from the school entrance and didn't want to stop and get her umbrella out, the cool rain was refreshing in the hot air-she wondered if there was going to be a storm.

Kurt was getting out of his SUV and skipped over giving Santana shelter with his umbrella.

"Bonjour ma chéré!" **"Hello my loved one!" **He nudged her playfully.

"Hola mi querido!" **"Hello my loved one!" **She replied a giggle escaping her lips, it was their customary greeting. "How was your last night?" she continued.

"Okay… I managed to study sing and convince my dad to book tickets for a holiday! We're going to go to-" he stopped short mid babble "are you feeling alright Santana? You look tired…"

"I need to buy better cover up."

"Were you out at a party?"

Santana thought: if by party you mean crying alone in your room comfort eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream… "Yes, I was at a party." She didn't like to discuss her home problems with Kurt. He was kept with school; she didn't like to mix her life. She quickly pushed aside the thoughts of home.

She looked up and was glad to see Brittany. Bee was standing underneath a tree. Santana reached out to hug her, struggling due to the kit Coach Sylvester made her bring to school. Brittany side stepped. Santana took a step back; to the shelter of Kurt's umbrella. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to decipher Brittany's action.

"I don't want to talk to you" was her best friend from childhood's reply.

Brittany walked off.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" **"What is it?" **Kurt asked

"No… sé" **"I ****don't**** …****know****" **Santana choked out, barely able to control her tears. She fought against them not wanting to show weakness and not knowing if she'd be able to stop.

The brunette took off through the rain leaving a confused Kurt behind.

She stopped briefly at her locker to dump the kit before running into the bathroom. Miraculously it was empty. She washed her face in the sink.

She stared hard into the mirror: messy hair; blotchy skin; red eyes.

"Screw you!" she said venomously, but her eyes were weak and showed her brokenness.

The bell rang so she quickly re-applied her make-up and shoved some freshmen in the corridor to release her anger.

First class: Double Maths. _Great!_ Santana though t sarcastically. She sat down next to Tina. Normally Santana would've made some bitchy comment about the Asian's attire, when she got into class, but today wasn't normal so she just sat down and got her books out and tried to focus on advance calculus.

Santana pretended to be engrossed, but truthfully she didn't understand anything and was just pretending to do the calculations, and so she was completely aware of Tina's penetrating gaze.

The cheerleader sighed, slamming her textbook shut. "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples in order to keep her emotions in check.

"What-t-t-t's wrong Santana?" Tina sputtered out "Are you feeling alright?" She laid a gentle hand on Santana's bronze shoulder.

Santana melted under the kind touch. She embraced the now uneasy Goth and after an awkward hug broken by the cough of their boring maths teacher Santana reached for her homework diary and began scribbling furiously:

...

* * *

**A/N: Please review, a lot more chapters to come.**


End file.
